Only The Good Die Young
by gf7
Summary: A storm hits New Gotham. Wackiness ensues.


Title: Only The Good Die Young  
  
Author: Shawn Carter  
  
Email: wolfpackproductions@comcast.net  
  
Website: Be patient. I'm working on it.  
  
Notes: I end up getting pretty deep and serious with my work altogether too often. Right now I'm also working on the next chapter of the SURVIVOR series and then I want to do the follow-up to THROUGH THE FIRE. Both are fairly dramatic pieces. So, I took a day off and this is what I came up with. It'd a tad bit of a departure for me but I hope you dig it.  
  
Timeline: Well after Devil's Eyes.  
  
Summary: A nasty storm sweeps over New Gotham. Wackiness ensues.  
  
Music Notes: The lyrics are the Goo Goo Dolls. The title is Billy Joel.  
  
*****  
  
Put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
*****  
  
Her foot stuck hard in the mud as she tried to snap off a hard kick in to his chest. Her balance hopelessly lost, she crashed to the dirt with a hard wet thud.  
  
He stood above her with a metal bat thumping against his palm and began to laugh at her. "I expected more," he said. "I've been hearing a lot about the little bitch who likes to beat guys up. The butch bitch who thinks she's a man."  
  
"Aw, I'm touched," she replied drying as she tried to push herself out of the mud. "But really, you're not my type." She tried to lift her foot and hissed when she only gained an inch.  
  
For almost four days now, New Gotham had been getting nailed by the mother of all rainstorms. No snow but rather torrents or the wet stuff. There had already been several mudslides by the interstate leading out of town and the entire town seemed to be hip deep in dirt and grime.  
  
He put his foot down hard in the middle of her chest. She grunted out her irritation as he pushed down into the middle of her ribcage. "I hear you took out Harley," he said, giving her a hard kick.  
  
She squirmed in the dirt, starting to get angry. The mud held her fast though, only allowing her minimal movement. She lifted a hand up to her ear. "Would you please stop laughing?"  
  
There was a brief pause and then Barbara Gordon's voice came over the line. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to. Do you have this under control?"  
  
"Of course," Helena Kyle muttered. "I'm the damn Huntress aren't I?"  
  
"Who you talking to little girl?" the thug asked her as he ground his foot harder into her ribs. "Oh whatcha gonna do now little girl?"  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass," she muttered, kicking up. Her left foot caught him squarely in the chin and knocked him back. He thudded back and hit the wall hard.  
  
"Need help?" she heard from behind her.  
  
She lifted her head and turned towards the voice. "Not a word," she warned to the newcomer.  
  
Jesse Reese held up his hands as if to declare his innocence. "Wouldn't dream of it." Then he moved towards her and took her hand. With a hard pull he jerked her to her feet.  
  
"I take it Reese finally made it to you?" Barbara asked. She sounded like she was still laughing. She'd learned a long time ago how to know when Helena was really in trouble and when she was just having a rough night. Getting kicked in to the dirt certainly wasn't a keeper but she'd be fine.  
  
And apparently was.  
  
"Keep it up," Helena said. "Always payback."  
  
"You and what army?" Barbara replied. Helena could hear typing in the background. "You said a duck on his wrist?"  
  
"Uh huh," Helena replied. She smiled at Reese. "So, just in the neighborhood?"  
  
"That sounds loaded." Reese replied as he moved towards the goon who had apparently been knocked unconscious by Helena's kick. He took cuffs out of the back of his jeans. "And no, Oracle sent me."  
  
"Oh she of much faith," Helena laughed. "Really, I had it under control. I'm sure I would have managed to a way up by the time he came to."  
  
"Uh huh," Reese said. "Any word on who this guy is?"  
  
"Dunno. She's mind-melding with her computer. I'm sure we'll get an answer after she disconnects her brain."  
  
"I heard that," Barbara replied with a chuckle.  
  
"You were meant to," Helena said, watching with amusement as Reese cuffed the thug to a storm drain a few feet away.  
  
And then she sneezed.  
  
Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"You okay?" Reese asked.  
  
"Bless you," Barbara drawled. "Coming down with a cold?"  
  
"No!" Helena replied quickly.  
  
"You're not ok?" Reese queried, obviously confused.  
  
"You're not coming down with a cold?" Barbara asked, the tone of her voice indicating that she found all the confusion very humorous.  
  
"You bitch," the thug muttered from the ground as he began to groggily come around.  
  
"Reese, kick him for me would ya?"  
  
"Don't make Reese beat up your thugs," Barbara admonished.  
  
"Oh come on Barbara, the couple that beats dirt up together.oh nevermind."  
  
"Wise choice. Aristotle you're not."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Not really my type."  
  
"You two done?" Reese asked from the ground. He was leaning over the thug, his elbow smashed up against the guys' already bloody face.  
  
Helena nodded and then almost immediately sneezed again.  
  
"Oh did the wittle whore come down with a wittle cold?" the guy with a viper on his hand taunted.  
  
Helena took a threatening step towards him and was almost immediately felled by a harsh sneezing fit. Six in a row. When she came up from her crouch, her eyes were wet with tears from the exertion.  
  
Reese chuckled. "Yeah, that'll make him tremble." He grabbed the guy roughly, unsnapped the cuffs and yanked him upwards. "I was gonna leave him here but since he's awake, I think I'll take him in myself."  
  
"Got it," Barbara said off the link. "He's a member of Charlie Ruiz's gang."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Helena asked, incredulous. "Oh man, I should have recognized the tacky ass tat."  
  
She moved right up in front of the guy and took him from Reese.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to protect me," the goon said suddenly, looking up at Reese. "This is police brutality."  
  
"She's not a cop," Reese replied simply. Just the same he watched Helena carefully. He knew her rage and he knew full well that it didn't take a lot for her to completely lose her cool. A jerk calling her names was a quick efficient way to get there in a hurry.  
  
Helena lifted him up and slammed him up against a wall. "You tell your boss if he wants to rumble again, I don't have a problem with that. I made him in to my bitch last time. I have no problem doing it again."  
  
"You wish," he spat at her.  
  
She grabbed his jaw and squeezed hard. "I want you to give him that exact message, do you understand?"  
  
"Helena," Barbara warned.  
  
"We're letting him go?" Reese asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Helena said, looking at Reese. "I want Charlie baby to know I'll still kick his ass if he shows his head in my town again." She grabbed the thug hard again and jerked his face up. "You understand?"  
  
The guy nodded, all of his bravado lost. He looked scared.  
  
"Good," she hissed at him. Then she pushed him away and kicked him in the butt with her boot. He went straight face-first in to the thick mud.  
  
She turned away from him and sneezed. Then she looked at Reese, her eyes brightening. "Walk with me?"  
  
"Ok?" he said slowly, suspicious of where this was leading. "You need to go home and sleep though. You're obviously coming down with something."  
  
She watched with amusement as the thug dug himself out and scampered away, his knuckles scrapping against the ground as he fled.  
  
"I'm not," she insisted. "And you should by now that arguing with me will get you nowhere." She saddled up beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to go in just yet. Come on, Reese, give. You know you want to."  
  
"That's weak," Barbara chided.  
  
"Oh shush," Helena replied as she placed a hand around Reese's forearm. She began to tug him in the direction of the street.  
  
For all the rain that had fallen, the air still smelled great. It was only a few days after New Years and a few people still had their lights up which was keeping New Gotham unnaturally bright.  
  
"You don't happen to have an umbrella do you?" Reese asked her.  
  
She spread her arms and turned in a circle. "And where would you suggest I hide this umbrella?"  
  
"Helena," Barbara said between chuckles. Then Helena heard her say in a more muffled voice, "Hang your jacket up. We already have one slob who doesn't know how to hang things up."  
  
"Heard that," Helena said, thumb against the transceiver.  
  
"You were meant to," Barbara quipped back. "So are you staying out."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"Always do."  
  
And with that she turned to Reese and offered her hand. He took it willingly, shaking his head.  
  
*****  
  
"How was your study session?" Barbara asked as she turned to regard her young charge.  
  
Dinah smiled. "Fun."  
  
Barbara lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" Then she chuckled. "You didn't do much studying did you?"  
  
Dinah feigned a shocked innocence. "Barbara! How could you think that of me?"  
  
"I'm not that old," Barbara said with a grin. "Plus I recall exactly what Helena considered a study session. My recollection was that very few books were involved."  
  
"I'm not that bad," Dinah insisted. "So where's Helena?"  
  
"Out with Reese."  
  
"On a date."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A work date?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not sure. And stop being so scandalized. It's not good for you."  
  
"Whatever. Whatcha working on?"  
  
"Oh I'm checking out a thug Helena ran in to earlier. From the Penguin gang."  
  
"You mean the guy Helena creamed last week? The one with the icky tattoo?"  
  
"One and the same." She turned back to face Dinah. "Go eat. Alfred put your dinner in the oven."  
  
Dinah nodded slowly. "Cool."  
  
*****  
  
"My mother loves the holidays," Detective Jesse Reese said, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a dark brown sweater and faded blue jeans.  
  
"So did mine," Helena replied. "She used to put lights everywhere." She spread her arms out.  
  
"It must be hard," he said.  
  
"My mom being dead?" Helena asked. He nodded. "Isn't it kind of the same situation with you?"  
  
He shrugged. "My father is still alive."  
  
She smiled at him and let the silence hang in the air between them. It was kind of a sore point between them. Not a serious one that would cause problems but still the fact that he had put his father behind bars was going to stick with him for a very long time. Kind of like watching your mothers' blood spread into the street.  
  
"Which reminds me," he said. "Even last year, I never did thank you for trying to help me with him. It meant a lot."  
  
She waved her hand in the air. She could have turned to him and started talking about the reality of why helping him hadn't been so hard but it would have been empty. The truth of the matter was, it had been easy to help him because it hadn't been her mother.  
  
She had spent far too many evenings thinking about that since Reese had slapped the cuffs on Hawke's wrists. She had stopped Dinah from exacting revenge against the man who had murdered her mother but Helena continued to wonder if their places had been reversed, would anyone have been able to stop her. She rather figured that she knew the answer to that.  
  
"We're not here to talk work," Helena drawled. Anything to get off of that subject. She'd never been terribly good at self-examination and she wasn't exactly eager to start now.  
  
"Oh? Not really sure what we're here to talk about. Are we on a date or are we doing a sweep?" She could tell he was trying to razz her but she wasn't about to take the bait. She was in far too good of a mood.  
  
Despite the fact that she couldn't stop sneezing and her nose was starting to run.  
  
She turned and grinned at him. "It's Christmas, silly."  
  
"Christmas was a week ago."  
  
"You're off-duty. Act like it."  
  
"What are you proposing?" he asked, curiosity peppering his tone.  
  
"Why Detective Reese, do you dance?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I do. I do, indeed."  
  
*****  
  
"You're kidding," Dinah said, looking over Barbara's shoulder. "She got him to go dancing?"  
  
"We're not eavesdropping," Barbara cautioned her as she continued to type on her keyboard.  
  
"So that's why we have her comm line on speaker?"  
  
"I'm just making sure everything is okay. She did go out on patrol," Barbara insisted.  
  
"Am I supposed to be convinced?"  
  
"Yes. Be convinced. I'm not snooping."  
  
"So I assume we're turning this off then?"  
  
"We're lowering the sound level. I need to be available if she has a problem," Barbara replied, still not meeting Dinah's eyes.  
  
"You know, this could get very kinky."  
  
"With Helena, everything is kinky."  
  
"Oracle," Helena said suddenly over the speakers.  
  
"Speaking," Barbara replied, sliding her chair next to the table. She tossed a pointed look towards Dinah.  
  
"I'm about to go off comm."  
  
"Are you done working for the night?" Barbara asked, trying to sound authoritative.  
  
"I am. I don't imagine I need to tell you where we're going?" There was humor in her voice. She was teasing Barbara. Dinah tossed her mentor a knowing look that Oracle quickly dismissed.  
  
"Have a nice evening," Barbara said dryly.  
  
"Will do. Have fun girls. Don't wait up."  
  
*****  
  
"Fancy feet," she said with a grin as she let him spin her around. He dipped her down and then swung her back up to him.  
  
"I took lessons," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"A mob son took swing lessons?"  
  
He sighed. "One of my girlfriends."  
  
"And now we know the rest of the story," she cracked. She wrapped her arms around his chest and allowed herself to be pulled just a little bit closer. The intimacy of the moment sent waves of fire dancing along her spine.  
  
"So you're telling me you've never picked up any strange hobbies because of anyone you ever dated?"  
  
"My love life isn't exactly normal, Reese," Helena replied lightly. "I tend to hit the sheets and then end up having to kick the guy's ass. Or at least I used to before you came along."  
  
"I'm touched," he teased. "So, what, you looked for that type?"  
  
"Of course not," she replied, feigning innocence. Then she laughed. "But they usually found me." She poked his chest. "Are you sure you're not a meta dead-set on world domination?"  
  
He paused for a beat, seeming to contemplate her words. Then finally, slowly, he nodded. "I don't think so. I do have my moments though."  
  
"Oh? Detective Reese has his moments? Now are these moments when you actually un-strap your badge?"  
  
He sighed. "You're impossible."  
  
"I am. And you're avoiding the question." Then she cocked her head. "Does Detective Reese ever take off his shield?"  
  
"That depends," he replied with a slight smile.  
  
"On?" she prompted, leading him towards the bar. "Jackson, another?"  
  
The barkeep nodded at her and placed a glass full of beer on the counter. He looked towards Reese and the cop nodded. A second icy mug followed a few seconds later.  
  
"On if I'm ever going to get to know any of your secrets," he replied, sipping the beer.  
  
She grinned. "Secrets are so over-rated."  
  
"Really?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she replied, taking a healthy swig from the beer. "Besides, you have a name. That's something."  
  
"That'll get me far."  
  
"And just how far were you intending to get, Detective?" Helena teased, enjoying how nervous she was making him. It was wickedly delightful. Reese wasn't much the type for public displays of affection, even with a woman he was pretty much on very intimate terms with.  
  
He turned back towards her and placed the mug of beer on the bar top. "You tell me. You're the one who told me that every guy you sleep with ends up being evil. And then you asked me if I'm evil. You tell me."  
  
"Touché," she said with a grin.  
  
"Turnaround is fair play."  
  
"True enough," she agreed.  
  
"So do I win anything for that?"  
  
"Not yet," she winked.  
  
"You make things more complicated than they need to be," he informed her.  
  
"I know," she admitted, reaching over and taking his beer. He noticed that her glass was already empty. Ten seconds later, his was as well.  
  
"Impressive," he noted. She just smiled.  
  
"We're not done dancing, Reese. Can we leave all the angst and drama until later?"  
  
"I suppose," he said with a short laugh. He took her hand, trying desperately not to react to the sudden flash of heat that went through him. She was like a goddamn drug. Energy, stamina and excitement. It wasn't like the feeling was a new one but somehow it always threw him way off-balance.  
  
"Then dance with me, Detective," she grinned. "Dance."  
  
*****  
  
"Something's going on," Barbara announced, staring at her monitor. "I'm getting red flashes all over the map."  
  
"What's that mean?" Dinah inquired, stepping around to the back of her. She looked over Oracle's shoulder. "Or is that a personal question?"  
  
"Those are hot flashes and I'm not that old. But hey thanks." Barbara pointed at one of the monitors. "It's a new program I'm working on. I created it actually."  
  
Dinah patted her on the shoulder. "Good Oracle."  
  
"You're humoring me. You weren't supposed to pick that trait up from Helena."  
  
"Sorry," Dinah said with a grin.  
  
"I bet you are," she muttered. Then she turned her attention back to the monitor. "These red flashes are meta signatures. At least the ones who fit the established parameters. Some like Slick and Morton wouldn't have been recognized."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"They're all converging on this," Oracle said, pointing again. "One location and at least ten metas. Each of them with some sort of heat based power."  
  
"Sounds fiery," Dinah grinned. Oracle rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's it, you're done. No more hanging out with her if you're going to start talking like her."  
  
"Pity that."  
  
Oracle turned and pointed a long manicured finger at her. "Knock it off."  
  
Dinah just grinned. "Okay, so where are they all headed?"  
  
Barbara smiled then. "Towards Helena." She reached around for her car keys. "Wanna go for a ride?"  
  
Dinah cocked her head. "Why not just give her the heads up?"  
  
"She turned off her comm so I couldn't snoop."  
  
"I told you that you were snooping."  
  
"Oh shush."  
  
"So, to the rescue then?"  
  
"Something like that," Barbara muttered. And then she chuckled as she imagined the look on Helena's face when her date with Reese got ruined by a bunch of pissed off metas looking for a fight.  
  
That alone would make it all worthwhile.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what do you think you know about me?" Helena asked, slumping down into one of the chairs. Her posture was heinous but there was something powerfully alluring about how easy she was with herself.  
  
"As much as you let me know," he said shaking his head. "Well except that you like to kick men around."  
  
"That's not exactly true," Helena put in, sipping her beer.  
  
He smirked at her. "And that you're a lush."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And that you cheat at pool."  
  
Helena just grinned. "I was being creative." She leaned across the table. "Come on, Reese.you're not actually going to try to tell me that you don't have any vices. I know better."  
  
"An occasional cigar and a bi-monthly trip to the closest casino."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "Are we talking pennies or nickels?"  
  
He snorted. "Not even close."  
  
"Ooh. Could the good detective have a gambling problem?"  
  
"Could the bad vigilante have a drinking problem?" Reese shot back, his eyes sparkling.  
  
She grinned at him and lightly slapped his hand. She held it there for a bit longer than was necessary, her eyes drawn upwards towards his. "Why haven't I ever come on any of your gambling trips with you?"  
  
"Because something tells me we'd end up in jail," he said with a smirk. "You know I've known you for over a year now. We've been.whatever the hell we are.for almost ten months and I still only know what you let me know."  
  
"You know more than you think you do," Helena assured him, locking eyes with him. She much preferred playing with him but it was suddenly very important that he understood that it wasn't all just a silly game to her. "I know."  
  
"Rise and shine ladies and gents!" a voice called out.  
  
Helena growled and turned around. "What the hell?" She and Reese stood together, their movements perfectly synced.  
  
"Kyle," he said with a grin. "Hear you left a message for me. I'm here to answer the call."  
  
"Charlie," she growled just before taking a rather threatening step forward. Reese reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her back towards him. With his eyes he motioned down towards Ruiz's hand. She made a grunting noise when she saw the oversized pistol he was packing.  
  
The current leader of the Penguin Gang turned around in a circle. Reese could see several dark but fading bruises on his face. He guessed these were the ones Helena had given him less than a week earlier. "I've got a new crowd now." He indicated towards a cadre of disheveled looking young men. One was using his thumb as a lighter. Very human torch like.  
  
"I see they remain losers," she hissed at him. Then she turned to Reese. "Meet Charlie Ruiz. He used to run with a master criminal who called himself the Penguin. It was before my time. Since then they've pretty much been worthless but he didn't quite get the memo."  
  
He shrugged. "Never heard of him."  
  
Helena made a face. "Not many people have. He's only a legend in his own mind."  
  
"Uh uh, Kyle. Not very nice. This your new plaything?"  
  
"That skank in the back yours?" Helena replied sweetly. She looked around him and saw that Charlie's new posse was beginning to look like they were growing nervous.  
  
The woman in the back, a short blonde offered Helena a smile that was more a challenge than a greeting.  
  
"Kyle," she said, offering up her toothiest grin.  
  
"These your men?" Helena replied, smiling back at her.  
  
Reese looked from woman to woman and then shook his head. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Helena was acting like she was jealous.  
  
"You have some history with this guy I take it," Reese said dryly, looking around the bar so as to take in how many thugs they were dealing with.  
  
"A tad bit," she admitted. "I had an older guy fetish for a bit."  
  
"You weren't lying about the kind of guys you seem to find," he muttered. Sighing he reached down to the back of his jeans and pulled out his service pistol.  
  
"Uh uh, Detective. I haven't done nothing to warrant you pulling your gun. It's your wonderful justice system that says I have to do something first."  
  
"And apparently it was our wonderful education system that taught you how to speak," Helena snorted, eyes still locked on the girl. The two women were sizing each other up.  
  
"Now you're not being very polite," Ruiz commented as he approached the bar. He took a beer off of it and downed it.  
  
"Do you have a permit for that weapon?" Reese asked. "Because if you don't, I'm hauling your skinny ass in."  
  
Charlie turned and gazed at Reese with open disdain. Then he looked back at Helena. "I don't get it, Kyle. You're a naturally wild animal. What the hell are you doing with this wet?"  
  
"Well for one he knows how to kiss," Helena shot back. "Wild animal or otherwise."  
  
Reese felt his eyebrow jump into his hairline. He wisely held his tongue. Just the same, he resolved to talk to Helena when this was all over. To find out exactly how many of her exes were criminals.  
  
Charlie moved towards her, the threat he imposed more than implied. His female friend reached out and grabbed his arm at the last moment. "No," she said. "Not yet."  
  
He looked her over for a long moment and then sighed. "Right. Of course. Always the brains."  
  
"Then you're fucked," Helena snorted. "Sheila's an idiot."  
  
Sheila didn't bother restraining herself. She reached across the two feet of space between them and threw a hard left. Helena tried to dodge it but ended up crashing backwards into Reese's chest as the blow collided with her jaw.  
  
"Bitch," she hissed as she tried to push herself up. Reese held her arm. She lunged forward several times but Reese held her tight.  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to ask you," Reese snapped, looking directly at Ruiz. "You leave or I make you leave." He grunted as Helena finally settled against him, still rabidly pissed off.  
  
Charlie shook his head and turned away. "Burn it to the ground boys."  
  
Reese stepped forward but was quickly shoved back by the muzzle of Charlie's gun against his chest. "You don't want to kill all of these people."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "It's not about murder. It's about life. And power."  
  
"Where's the power in this, Charlie?" Helena demanded, breaking away from Reese. "These people don't even get a sporting chance."  
  
Charlie cocked his head and considered her words. Then he sighed. "The sport, my dear, is seeing you dead."  
  
"Still pissed I kicked your ass I see."  
  
"Keep laughing, Kyle."  
  
"I take it you're still chasing your tail for your boss, eh?" she replied easily. "Because God knows you can't really think anyone will ever take you seriously."  
  
"We all do what we have to," he informed her. "I mean obviously you're having a tough time of it if you're still stuck with Mr. Boring here."  
  
Helena rolled her eyes. "You seem threatened. It's not attractive. Plus, I think it's pissing off Blondie." She snapped around towards Sheila. "I would seriously curb your fist or I will break your face."  
  
Sheila growled.  
  
Reese shook his head. A small voice in the back of his head asked him if he'd like to see the two women actually go at each other. Now of course he knew who'd win but the few initial seconds of uncertainty were fascinating.  
  
"Ladies, ladies," Ruiz said. "Not now." He turned to his companions. "Now. Let's go."  
  
The one in the middle put his two palms together and started to form a fireball.  
  
Reese looked at Helena and mouthed the word, "Now."  
  
She nodded slowly and then threw herself hard into Sheila's chest. The girl gasped and collapsed to the ground with Helena atop her.  
  
"Burn it now," Ruiz screamed. He turned towards Reese and fired his gun.  
  
"Reese, down," a voice called from the doorway. Without thinking, he hit the ground and rolled over. He felt something cool rush past his face. After a long moment he looked up to see Barbara Gordon and Dinah Redmond standing in the doorway. Barbara was holding up her hand in a throwing motion.  
  
He looked over towards Ruiz and saw that he was standing in shock, looking down at the ground in amazement.  
  
Oh and he was missing a hand.  
  
"Nice shot," he said to Barbara who just nodded curtly. Then he stood up and tackled one of the nearby thugs.  
  
Barbara turned to Dinah. "Stop the firestarter."  
  
"Sure," she replied, holding up her hands. The ground beneath them began to shake and the glasses atop the bar started to fall. A few moments later the meta in the front who was growing the fireball was knocked clear through the window.  
  
Barbara swept her chair over towards Ruiz. "Charlie," she said, shaking her head. He was still staring down at the ground. Reaching up, she slapped her hand against his forearm and then tossed him to the ground. She placed an oversized black metal staff against his throat. "This time you're not getting out of jail."  
  
He just nodded in response.  
  
"All done," Dinah called out to her. Barbara looked up and saw that the young telekinetic had tossed all of the metas out and in to the street. The ones who were still conscious were making a desperate getaway.  
  
Reese approached a few seconds later and tossed the guy he'd been wrestling with down to the ground. He placed his foot against his chest.  
  
"Helena," he called out. "Almost done?"  
  
She looked up at him and he could see several long scrapes down her face. Then she sighed as if annoyed. Reaching her fist all the way back, she brought it down into Sheila's jaw with a loud resounding crack.  
  
Dinah winced. "Ouch."  
  
"I'm done here," Helena said, sounding like she was pouting. She stood up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked like she'd just stepped out of an episode of Dynasty.  
  
Reese just shook his head. "Well that was certainly interesting." Then he looked at her. "I need to call this in. When I'm done, I want you to tell me exactly who this guy is."  
  
"Joy," Helena said dryly. Then she smiled at Barbara. "Nice of you guys to drop in."  
  
"We saved the day," Dinah said with an overly large grin. "I kicked some ass."  
  
"Technically your mind kicked some ass," Helena corrected. Then she wrinkled her nose and looked at Barbara. "I just totally got in to a chick fight didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Barbara said with a laugh. "You did."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Right. Yikes," Reese said as he returned. He put his hand on his arm began to brush the dust off. "So who was that guy?"  
  
"A nobody really. I just dated him for a couple weeks. Nothing major. I was eighteen. It was before I was really doing this whole creature of the night thing."  
  
"Charlie's never really been all that dangerous," Barbara said, pushing the stick harder into Ruiz's throat as if to show proof. "Just hopelessly self- infatuated. He's been that way since the days when I was fighting him."  
  
"And now he and his skank are going back to prison."  
  
"And what's your issue with her?" Reese asked with exasperation. "Jealous about her and Ruiz?"  
  
Helena snorted rudely. "God no. He was horrible in the sack." She made a face at Barbara and then looked at Dinah. "Sorry kid."  
  
"It's okay," Dinah said dryly. "I'll just put my fingers in my ears and pretend you didn't say it. You know I'm not supposed to know about that thing called."  
  
"Dinah," Barbara warned. The blonde just winked at her in response.  
  
"So?" Reese pushed.  
  
"Oh we went to school together. She was one of my rivals. Though I didn't really think she was a bad guy just a bitch." She smiled brightly. "Have to say I'm relieved to know that I'm now allowed to bitch-slap her."  
  
"Uh huh," Reese said, shaking his head. He had to admit that he was relieved but just the same, it was all so very wild. "You guys better get gone. The squad cars will be here soon."  
  
"Got it," Barbara said. She looked hard at Helena. "When you're done here, get home and get to bed. You look terrible."  
  
"I'm not sick," Helena insisted.  
  
Then she sneezed.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey," he said, entering the bedroom. She was lying in the bed, her back propped up by several pillows. Her eyes were bleary and she looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey," she groaned. "Okay, you're right; I'm sick."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're absolutely unbearable when you're sick."  
  
"Guess you're about to find out," she said before sneezing. She looked up, looking kind of miserable. He offered her a tissue.  
  
"I don't mind," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "It's kind of cute."  
  
She glared up at him. "Don't get to used to it Detective. And you will be held accountable for taking advantage of me."  
  
He winked. "I look forward to it."  
  
"Helena?"  
  
Reese blinked and then turned towards the earring that was sitting on the top of her dresser. He stood up and crossed over to it, narrowly avoiding heaps of hastily disregarded clothing.  
  
"She's here," he said as he picked up both the earring and the broach. "Hang on." He crossed back over and handed them to Helena.  
  
"Hey," Helena said, being utterly pathetic now.  
  
Barbara couldn't stop herself from laughing. "There's some NyQuil in your medicine cabinet. For God's sake take some and get some sleep. You sound horrible."  
  
"Yeah," she admitted, dropping back into her blankets. Reese found himself fascinated by the abrupt change in her. She was obviously used to being taken care of when got ill. "Hey Barbara?"  
  
"I'll bring some soup over tomorrow," she cut in wryly.  
  
"Thanks," Helena said. She sniffled. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Helena. Reese, she's all yours. Make her take the NyQuil. She'll never do it willingly."  
  
"Will do. Goodnight Barbara." Reese said as he moved towards the bathroom.  
  
"Night," she responded and then snapped the link off.  
  
"Not a fan of NyQuil are we?" Reese teased. He came out of the bathroom holding a plastic bottle with vile red syrup in it.  
  
"Soda," she croaked. "Must chase with soda."  
  
He laughed. "Sure."  
  
After he left the room she let her head drop against the pillows. She hated being sick. As tough as she was, she was still very much a human in oh so many ways. Which meant that when she did get a cold, it was a nasty horrific one.  
  
"Okay. Mountain Dew it is. Didn't know you liked any soda at all."  
  
She made a face. "Don't. Was told I'm not allowed to chase it with Vodka."  
  
"Yeah. Good idea. Okay, bottoms up," Reese said as he handed her both the green can and the little plastic cup with the syrup. "Go on. You can do it."  
  
She groaned. Then, taking a deep and dramatic breath, she knocked back first the NyQuil and then quickly followed it with the entire can of soda.  
  
Then she shuddered. "Oh fucking yuck!"  
  
He laughed. "You are a woman of many mysteries."  
  
"Hating NyQuil isn't a mystery, Reese. It's a Goddamn religion."  
  
"Sure, sure," he said. "Skooch over."  
  
"Uh.not much for the cuddling tonight," she said, her voice trailing off. Just the same she shifted her body to the left of the bed.  
  
"You never are," he said grinning. He lifted the blankets and slid under them. Reaching out he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Mmm. Nice," she purred. Or at least tried to. It was more like a pathetic whimper.  
  
"Shush. Close your eyes and go to sleep."  
  
She yawned. "Okay."  
  
Ten seconds later, she was dead out.  
  
He ran a hand past her face, his fingers lightly caressing her skin. She was a beautiful woman. And a dangerous one.  
  
And one that was deep within his blood.  
  
He wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply and contently. And then he let sleep settle calmly over him.  
  
Outside the rain continued to fall in thick wet sheets.  
  
And for once, New Gotham was quiet.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
